Cyouge: How they meet
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: This is how Cyo the Lion, my fan character meets the beautiful Bat Rouge after she broke up with Knuckles. All characters except Cyo belongs to SEGA
1. Chapter 1

Cyo the Lion was walking in the park and saw how many people had fun. He smiled for that and finds a bench to sit on. He gets to the bench and sat down.

"Hah, another beautiful day for a guy like me" Cyo said happily and folds his arms behind his neck. Just then, a female bat came up and sat next to him. She wore a black body suit with a pink heart on the chest and white gloves and boots with pink sleeves and hearts.

"Mind if I sit next to you, Mister?" the bat asked Cyo.

"Sure, I don't mind that" Cyo replied. He then finds a newspaper on the ground and read it while the female bat stared at his mechanical arm. Cyo lowers the newspaper and saw that she was staring at his arm.

"What are you staring at?" Cyo asked the bat.

"At your arm, it looks cool, how did you get that?" she asked him. Cyo put the newspaper aside and rolled his thumbs while looking at her.

"Long story and what's your name?" Cyo asked the bat. She smiles at him and scoots up to him.

"The name is Rouge and that's 'red' in french" Rouge answered to Cyo.

"I'm Carl Cyo Lion, but my friends just call me Cyo" Cyo introduced himself to the batgirl. Rouge smiled and crossed her legs.

"So Cyo, what's your day?" Rouge asked him. He was not sure what to answer.

"Um, I'm enjoying my day off, that's all, you?" Cyo then asked Rouge.

"Oh um well, I usually spending my day examing jewels" Rouge answered.

"Okay, well I got to go now, see you later Rouge, and of course here's my number if you want to call me like friends do" Cyo picked up a phone number to Rouge from his metallic vest. Rouge took the number and smirks at him.

"See you later too lion boy" Rouge winks at Cyo as he walked away.

"He's so handsome that lion, ever since I broke up with Knuckles" Rouge said in her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Rouge

Cyo was walking on his way home and meet Tails, Sonic's best friend.

"Hi Cyo, how's it going?" Tails asked Cyo.

"Doing great, just meet a bat named Rouge, you know her?" Cyo asked the fox.

"Yeah I do, she is sometimes helping us on missions and used to be an theif but she no longer is. I can tell you that she loves jewels" Tails told Cyo about the beautiful bat. Cyo was amazed and surprised.

"Wow, that sounds interesting" Cyo said.

"Not just that, she once was with Knuckles the Echidna and they just broke up recently. But she came over it"

"I see, but if you excuse me Tails, I must be back at home now. See you later" Cyo told Tails and waved good bye.

"Good bye Cyo" Tails waved back and continues his walk.

Cyo arrived back home and laid down on the couch to watch The Big Lebowski, his favorite movie. He gets up from the couch to make some popcorn and places a bag of it in the microwave and waited. Just then his cellphone ringed and he picked it up to answer.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Cyo, it's me Rouge, I have an question for you, do you wanna come to my house tomorrow night?" Rouge asked Cyo on the phone. He became unsure what to answer.

"Um yeah, exact which time at night?" Cyo asked Rouge.

"Oh um, about 8pm and I'll meet you up then, see you tomorrow Cyo" Rouge answered and hung the phone.

Cyo was unsure what to do when he meets Rouge again. His popcorns where ready and he took them out and

sat on the couch continuing watching the movie.

At Rouge's house, she was laying on her bed wearing a purple robe and she didn't look very happy.

"*sigh* It's no fun that me and Knuckles broke up and now, I feel lonely. Well, at least I got someone to be with tomorrow and he might be interesting" Rouge's frown change to am smirk and she gets to an bardesk to make some drink. She gets back to her bed with her drink. She drank from it and had one hand behind her neck. She was thinking of the lion she meet.

"Jeez, Am I having feelings for that lion boy?" Rouge said to herself and drank another sip. She turned on some romantic music. She inhales deeply and hummed to the music and crosses her legs.

Cyo was walking down the street and for a sudden he bumped into someone.

It was his old friend Selene, Nebula Emerald's sister.

"Oh hey Cyo" Selene said.

"Oh hi Selene, How's your day?"

"I'm good. How about you?" Selene asked.

"I'm invited to Rouge's home At night" Cyo told Selene. She then grins evily.

"Ooo! I sense a relationship!" Selene teases. Cyo gets a bit angry.

"Hey! I'm just her friend" Cyo said irritated. Selene giggles, "Oh Cyo you know I'm just teasing. So what're you going to do? Tv, movie, gem hunting?" She asked him.

"I think gem hunting at the mountain" Cyo answered

"Sounds fun. Let me know if you want to know anything about rouge. I know her like the back of my hand" Selene winked. Cyo shrugs it off and continues his walk.

Much later, he arrived as Rouge's house. He knocked on the door. Rouge came and opens the door for him.

"Oh hi Cyo, welcome" Rouge said and let Cyo in.

**Lets see what happens next.**

**Selene Emerald belongs to SeleneTheHedgehog**


	3. Chapter 3: TV Night

At Rouge's house, Cyo and Rouge gets to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, Cyo, how's your day today?" Rouge asked Cyo.

"Great, meet my friend Selene Emerald, you know her?" Cyo said and asks her.

"Yes I do and She's Nebula's sister. Besides, what do you want to do tonight? Watch a movie or something?"

"I've thinked about finding gems at the mountains but sure, I'll watch a movie with you since it's kinda to late to find gems at night" Cyo said. Rouge gets surprised that he knows she likes jewels and other gems.

"How do you know I like jewels?" Rouge asked Cyo.

"Your friends told me" Cyo answers her, she shrugs it off and gets to a dvd box picking up the movie Volcano from 1997. Cyo smiles when he saw that movie title, it's his favorite film, but he didn't say anything about it.

"That movie looks interesting" Cyo said.

"Mmm, Yes and do you want me to make some popcorn for us?"

"Yes please, works for me Rouge" Cyo said as Rouge inserted the disc to the dvdplayer. She then turned on the TV-screen and the movie plays at the start. Rouge went to the kitchen to make their popcorn. After 2 minutes of poping the popcorn, Rouge came back to the living room and sat next to Cyo with the bowel of popcorn on her knees along with Coca Cola Life.

"Thanks" Cyo said as Rouge handed over his drink. She then smirks for an 'No worries'. They are now at the scene where Roarke and his partner discovers the crack which releases steam and the cooked rats. Rouge took a popcorn one by one and was looking at Cyo. He noticed it.

"What is it?" he asked her. Rouge snaps out of her trance and faced the screen.

"Nothing" Rouge said as she blushed. Cyo saw that too but ignores soon. He didn't even looked at Rouge's visible cleavage covered by her heartshaped chestplate. Now they are at the scene where the La brea tar pits turns into a volcanic crater by starting with a pillar of smoke and lightning with the elephant statue sinking into the pit.

"Incredible isn't it lion boy?" Rouge said, she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and also, can you get off my shoulder please" Cyo tells Rouge, but she was a bit tired.

"Sorry Cyo, I'm a bit tired" Rouge yawns and continues to watch to the scene where La Brea pits erupts with fire and lava. Then Cyo did something he didn't really wanted to, he caresses her shoulders with his organic left hand. His mechanical one had some popcorn.

"Mmmmhmmm, Your hands are soft" Rouge moans sleepliy. Cyo's eyes went wide opened as he blushes at her moan.

"Uh eh, Yeah, must be the shampoo I used" Cyo simply replied. But he and Rouge jumped a bit when a fiery explosion in the movie, it was when buildings explodes by the volcanic bombs. But they calms down eventually. After halfway of the movie, Rouge came up with something.

"Cyo, mind if I change to my PJ?" Rouge asked Cyo.

"I don't mind, I'll pause the movie" Cyo took out the remote and pauses the movie. Rouge gets to her room and Cyo waited in the living room staring at the part where the train started to melt.

"Man, Am I having feelings for that bat?" Cyo thinked briefly as Rouge came back, she wore a black nightgown and hearted slippers.

"I'm back Cyo" Rouge said and sat on the couch. Cyo turned on the movie and they continue to watch the rest. Much later when they finished watching the movie, Cyo stretched and yawns. Rouge heard him.

"Tired Cyo?"

"Yeah, Can I stay for the night here? I'll sleep on the couch" Cyo said. Rouge was not sure what to say but shurgs if off. She gets up from the couch.

"You can sleep in the guest room" Rouge offered him and he gets up.

"Sure and uh, it was very nice to watch Volcano with you" Cyo pats her shoulder.

"Mmhm and sorry for I moaned in front of you when you caressed my shoulder"

"It's okay Rouge, but *yawn* I'm kinda tired" Cyo said tiredly.

"Sleep well lion boy" Rouge said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he rubbed the spot and blushed when Rouge heads upstairs for her room. But he eventually gets to the guest room and slept there.

**What will happen next?**

**I don't own the Movie Volcano from 1997! **


End file.
